


The Princess Neighbor

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Your attractive neighbor accidentally locks himself out of his apartment, and you invite him in for dinner while he waits for the property manager to unlock his door.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	The Princess Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a little plot with this one - not sure if I want to continue it or not, but we'll see!
> 
> Enjoy!

The water had just started to boil for your pasta when you heard a knock at your apartment door. Dumping the noodles into the pot, you hurried over to look through the peephole, surprised at who was waiting outside.

Opening the door, you gave a smile to your across-the-hall neighbor, a nice enough man that you’d spoken to on occasion though usually just in passing.

“Hey, uh, Jesse, right?” you asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah, hey [Y/N],” he replied, looking sheepish.

“Something wrong?”

“...Could I borrow your phone? I went to take my laundry down to the basement and... locked myself out of my apartment,” he explained with a gesture towards his closed door. “And if you were gonna ask, my phone’s in there too.”

“Oh, sure. Please come in,” you replied with a chuckle, opening the door to let him pass through. Grabbing your phone off of the kitchen island, you unlocked it and scrolled to the contact for the property manager before handing it over to him. This was the first time Jesse had been in your apartment, so he was looking around at your incredible amount of knick knacks and questionable taste in interior design while you retrieved your phone. 

“Nice place,” he said before taking the device from your hand. You went back to the stove, giving your starchy carbs a stir and trying not to listen to his conversation.

“You’re _kiddin’_ ,” you heard him say, “Three hours? At least?”

You raised your eyebrows, figuring out it wasn’t going well.

“Well I ain’t paying for a locksmith, guess I’ll just have to wait,” he said resignedly, making a few more noises in assent before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He walked up behind you and you turned to take your phone back.

“Everything... okay?” you asked, being nosy.

“Property manager is out of town and can’t make it back for three hours, so I guess I’ll be hangin’ out in the laundry room ‘til then,” he replied with a laugh and you gave him a pitying look. “Thanks for lettin’ me use that, darlin,’ I’ll be goin’.”

Jesse turned to leave, but you reached out to grab his shoulder. “You could wait here, I mean... if you wanted to?” you offered. “Dinner should be done in a few minutes, and I always make much more pasta than a single person can eat.”

“That’s all right, darlin’, I wouldn’t wanna impose,” he said but you shrugged off his excuse with a wave of your hand.

“I insist. Plus, now I can get to know my mysterious across-the-hall-neighbor a little better,” you said, giving the tomato sauce another good stir. It really did smell delicious, the home-grown tomatoes giving it a little something extra. Jesse returned your smile with an easy one of his own, taking one of the bar stool seats at the little kitchen island you used as a dining table. “Beer okay?”

“Never met one I haven’t liked,” Jesse replied and you took a slight detour to the fridge to pull out two chilled bottles.

“You’ve obviously never been to some of the shittier bars around here, then,” you replied, sliding it across to him, having removed the bottle cap. 

The timer on your microwave dinged, and you turned away from Jesse to finish up dinner.

After the both of you had heaping piles of pasta on plates in front of you, you joined him at the other stool, taking a long sip of your beer. 

“So, where are you from?” you asked, twirling pasta onto your fork.

“It’s that obvious I ain’t from here?” Jesse replied, chuckling.

“The accent is just a _little_ bit of a giveaway,” you said, shoving the forkful into your mouth.

“I’m from kinda all over, mostly New Mexico,” he said, but the accent still didn’t entirely make sense. You didn’t pry, just swallowed another swing of beer. 

“And you decided to come to the Northeast why?”

“Yeah, it... wasn’t entirely my choice. I coulda gone elsewhere but I figured here was no worse than anywhere,” he had a far-away look in his eyes, so you just made a noncommittal noise and focused on your food for a moment. You were nosy by nature, though, and found you couldn’t sit in silence for too long. 

“What brought you here, if you don’t mind me asking?” You really hoped he didn’t mind.

“It’s a long story....” Jesse said, and now you were intrigued.

“Well, you aren’t getting back into your apartment any time soon, so I’m all ears if... you wanna tell it,” you said, trying to sound innocent. Somehow you knew he wasn’t buying it, and the smirk on his face confirmed. You blushed, enjoying just how good that smirk looked on him.

Jesse wasn’t an entire stranger to you, you often seeing him in the morning when you’d leave for work. He always checked his mail at 7:30 am, and you’d offer him a smile and a wave as you began your day. He’d reply with a ‘Mornin’ darlin’’ that would always make your face warm, his voice deep and full like dark chocolate with the smooth caramel drizzle of that accent. Sometimes you’d run into each other while doing laundry, one day making you choke on your spit as you walked into the dingy, poorly lit basement, eyes feasting on his bare chest as he stripped off the shirt he was wearing to pop it into the washing machine with the rest. He was so _broad_ and _built_ and _hairy_ that you had to book it out of there in fear of drooling all over yourself at his physique. You wouldn’t call it a crush, but you definitely didn’t mind ogling the man at times. 

Jesse hesitated at your question, and you wondered if you should backtrack. You were just about to apologize when he continued speaking. 

“When I was younger I was... _sort of_... okay, entirely in a gang,” he said and your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You? Seriously? You definitely don’t look the type,” you commented, swirling the dregs of remaining beer in the bottle.

He laughed mirthlessly, but gave a small smile and continued.

“I grew up on a farm, and I _hated_ it-“

“A farm? Really?” you interrupted, again, and cringed. He didn’t seem to mind, and you hoped he wouldn’t be offended with how excited you were to hear the story.

“Yeah, and I also wasn’t the best kid. My dad wasn’t around, and I was a complete shit to my Ma. I’d skip school, steal anything I could, break curfew almost every night, ya know, typical bad kid stuff. Then I just happened to fall in with a tough crowd, and the next thing I know... I’m in the gang.

“Everything was... smooth, lucrative, none of us ever got caught. And... I thought I was untouchable. ‘Til the night I turned twenty-two and I’m bein’ handcuffed and put into the back of a cop car for tryin’ to sell guns to an undercover officer.”

He gave you a withering look as your eyebrows ascended nearly into your hairline.

“So, you wanna kick me out yet? I’ll leave if you want me to, darlin’,” he said, taking the last bite of his pasta.

“N-no, no, you can stay. I... appreciate your honesty, Jesse. That’s pretty brave of you to tell me that when we barely know more than each other’s names,” you replied.

“I try not to hide it, lyin’ usually gets me into even more trouble.” You gave a nod, recognizing that truth in your life sometimes, too.

“But anyway,” he continued, “I know they’ve got me. They’ve got me for a long time, and they offer me a deal. Either go to jail for trafficking, or... become an informant for a quarter of the prison sentence.”

“And I’m assuming you took the latter?”

Jesse nodded, taking a long sip of his beer. 

“Gang wasn’t too happy with me, since a lot of the, uh, information I gave nixed a lot of their deals,” he added as you returned to your spot, completely engrossed.

“...Were you in danger?” you asked, hanging on his words.

“No, I was... discrete,” he said, and you really backed off. “I’m sure they had an inkling, but by the time it really blew up, I was already gone.”

“Wow, that’s quite some origin story. You should sell the rights and make that into a movie,” you teased, standing to take your now empty plates to the sink. Jesse grabbed them before you could, placing the dishes down and running some water over them. You thanked him, downing the last gulp of your beer. You shook the empty bottle, trying to remember if there were any more in the fridge.

“Oh, Farm Boy? Would you mind getting me another beer?” you asked as Jesse dried his hands.

“As you wish,” he replied with a wink. You turned to look at him, lips parted in surprise, and he gave you a winning smile.

“You know the Princess Bride?” you asked excitedly, watching him pop off the tops of two more beers. He placed yours down on the countertop in front of you, but didn’t move his hand.

“Okay, listen. Don’t tell anyone but-“ he leaned in close to you, his mouth by your ear- “the Princess Bride... is my _favorite_ movie.”

“Well, I know what we’re doing tonight!” you nearly squealed, hopping off the stool and practically skipping over to a cabinet, pulling it open in the hopes you had a bag of microwave popcorn.

“You’ve got it?” Jesse asked as you pulled a questionably fresh bag out of the back of the cabinet.

“Oh, I’ve got the 30th Anniversary Special Collector’s Edition, thank you very much.”

“Well pardon me, Queen of Putrescence.”

You made an appalled noise, exaggerated expression and everything. “How _dare_ you!”

“Couldn’t help myself, buttercup,” he said and you blushed. You knew he wasn’t likening you to the Princess, but it still made you far too happy to hear him say it.

You pretended to read the directions on the package to avoid looking at him and letting him see how red your cheeks were, popping the bag into the microwave after a minute.

The two of you plopped onto the sofa, after the microwave dinged and your living room smelled like delicious popcorn, pressing play on the blu-ray’s remote. 

Jesse had you smiling or laughing almost the entire movie, with bad impressions or by telling you just how bad he wanted to be Westley when he was young. You had an impromptu sword fight using rolled up magazines when the Dread Pirate Roberts and Inigo Montoya dueled. Talked about how horrifying it would be if R.O.U.S.-es actually existed. Reminisced about how much you loved watching Andre the Giant wrestle. You ended up leaning against Jesse’s shoulder, and then his side when he threw his arm over the back of the couch, letting you snuggle in a little closer. He smelled like pine, but you couldn’t tell if it was his laundry detergent or aftershave. He was also _so_ warm, radiating heat that you could feel through your shirt, and you imagined that it must be a wonderful feeling to sidle up next to him on a cold winter night, his big arms wrapping around you to keep you warm.

You regretfully pulled away just a little when your imagination started going wild, pretending to stretch and take a sip of your beer. You talked a little at the parts you knew by heart, asking Jesse about his family and what he did for work, his favorite food, and what he wanted to be when he grew up. He was quite the conversationalist, talking just as much as he’d listen, those deep brown eyes on yours the whole time. Your initial attraction to him was multiplying exponentially, an attraction to him as a person and not just as a handsome man filling your chest.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, and once you could tear your eyes away from those soft, cascading locks falling back down to frame his face, you realized that the movie was almost over. 

“Since the invention of the kiss,” you said along with the narration, “there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.”

“-This one left them all behind,” Jesse finished for you, and you turned to look at him wistfully. Westley and Buttercup were still in your peripheral vision, but you couldn’t have looked back at the screen if you wanted to. You felt yourself shift, closing the scant distance between your mouths, but you stopped yourself in time. What were you going to do? Kiss your neighbor that you hardly knew? Pretend that he was your long lost love, who had fought tooth and nail to prevent you from being married off to a horrible Prince? How cliche.

“Sorry... I’m... really sorry,” you mumbled, clearing your throat. “So _stupid_....”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jesse replied with a chuckle, gaze moving back and forth from your eyes to your lips. The arm that was on the back of the couch came around your back, the other pressed to the side of your neck. You rested your hands against his chest, hoping to feel that his heart was racing as fast as yours. “I was gonna do the same thing,” he whispered, his face so very close to yours.

The first touch was tentative and gentle, and you leaned into him, Jesse’s thumb stroking back and forth over your cheek. You let him take charge, your eyes closing as he helped to angle your head perfectly, brushing his nose against yours before kissing you again. You let your hands caress up his chest and over his shoulders, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. 

You were horribly out of practice, but Jesse didn’t seem to mind, sucking your bottom lip gently between his. You let yourself relax against him,but your heart was still racing, and the tiniest whimper escaped when your tongues met. His kiss was addictive, and you chased his mouth when he pulled back for breath, desperate for more.

Sliding your tongue against his, you felt your body start to warm, Jesse’s hands pressing harder against you, trailing fire where they caressed. You felt yourself maneuvered onto your back, his knees boxing your hips as he leaned down to kiss you again, leaving a sloppy trail of them over your jaw and down your neck. He worried at the fragile skin with his teeth and tongue, nipping and soothing over the marks while you nearly writhed beneath him. Your hands found the hem of his shirt, pushing the fabric up to drag your nails over his abdominal muscles, the hard flesh tending beneath your touch.

You gasped when he slid a big hand beneath your shirt, the rough pads of his fingers tracing up your side. You went to lift your arms, allowing him to divest you of the piece of clothing, when your phone started to buzz loudly on the glass top of the coffee table. You groaned, Jesse regretfully shifting off of you as you reached for the vibrating device.

“Hello?” you answered, clearly annoyed. Your tone changed moderately when you realized that it was the property manager, having called you since Jesse’s phone was locked in his apartment. “Oh, yeah, okay. I’ll let him know. Thanks.” You hung up, dejected, but tried to hide your expression as you turned to face your neighbor. He was adjusting his shirt, eyes averted and clearing his throat.

“Property manager is on his way up to unlock your door,” you said, placing your phone back down on the table.

“All right, I should... probably go meet ‘im... then,” Jesse replied, heading towards your door. He turned back, hand on the doorknob and gave you a small smile. “Thanks for dinner and dessert, darlin’. Was real sweet of ya.”

You bit your lip, realizing that your sweet kisses were his after dinner treat. “Goodnight, Jesse,” you said, only able to meet his eyes for a microsecond before you had to look away.

“‘Night, [Y/N]. Don’t forget to lock up,” Jesse replied, and you nodded, hearing the door click shut. You cleaned up the living room a bit, putting all the beer bottles in a line on your countertop to take down to the recycling in the morning, the popcorn bowl joining the dirty dinner dishes in the sink. Dutifully locking the deadbolt, you flipped the lights off and made your way to your bedroom, trying to sleep and get Jesse McCree out of your head.

* * *

You couldn’t sleep. Every time you closed your eyes, you could only see Jesse. Could feel his hands on your skin, his lips on yours. Wanting him to strip your clothes off and fuck you so good he’d ruin you for anyone else.

After tossing and turning for another couple minutes, you found yourself knocking tentatively on his door, barefoot and wearing just an oversized t-shirt. You weren’t expecting him to answer, but when he did, his gaze slid to your bare legs immediately, and you watched with great effort as he met your eyes.

“Hey sweet pea.... I, uh, figured we’d talk in the mornin’,” he said, leaning against the door frame, sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

“I-“ you cleared your throat - “I can’t... stop thinking about you. I know that’s really pathetic, but....” you trailed off, shame burning on your cheeks. You felt him tilt up your chin, his lips meeting yours in a soft kiss.

“Come inside, buttercup,” he said, kissing you again as he guided you into his apartment. His hands caressed over your lower back as he kicked the door shut, rounding over your behind and squeezing.

“ _Jesse_ ,” you whined, pushing your hands underneath the hem of his t-shirt, palms running over all that muscled, tan skin of his.

His lips found yours again, needy and wet, noses smushing together as you messily kissed.

“Bedroom’s... ah... this way,” Jesse said, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist. You kept your mouth busy on his neck as he carried you, trying not to trip over anything left on the floor. He set you down gently on his bed, the room illuminated only by the soft yellow glow of his bedside lamp, his features thrown into a gorgeous shadowy relief.

Jesse didn’t waste any more time, tugging your sleep shirt up, revealing the soft skin of your stomach, sternum and breasts, coaxing the garment over your head before it found a new home on the floor. His fingertips traced the waistband of your panties while his eyes traced a vertical path up to your soft breasts, rising and falling with each stuttered breath.

He quickly pulled his own shirt off before dipping his head down to kiss your collarbones, lips sliding down to your breasts where more kisses were left.

“God _damn_ , darlin’, if you ain’t the most beautiful thing I’ve seen,” Jesse mumbled against your skin, wrapping his lips around a pebbled nipple, tongue swirling over the hard bud.

“ _Jesse_ ,” you whispered, breathless as he turned his attention to your other breast. You could feel him press his hardening cock against your thigh, hips rolling at just this touch. Feel how wet you were, your cunt hot with anticipation and arousal.

“You want me to make love to ya, darlin’?” he asked, sucking a bruise above your collarbone and you whimpered, furiously nodding.

“Please,” you whispered, feeling him lick over the hickey with his warm tongue.

“You know somethin’, honeybee? Only reason I’m at the mailbox that damn early every day is so that I could see ya, maybe say hello and get one of them gorgeous smiles from ya,” Jesse said and you giggled, already high from his touch and that he’d just admitted he had a crush on you. He reached over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer to presumably search for a condom. “And also so I can look at your ass when you walk down the front steps,” he added with a chuckle and you couldn’t help but smile and roll your eyes. Jesse smiled back at you, but his expression took a serious turn as he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss.

“You sure about this?” he asked, looking into your eyes.

“Yes,” you replied immediately, carding your fingers through his hair. 

“Good,” he nearly growled, sitting back on his heels to pull your panties down your legs, having them join your shirt. He dragged a single finger down your slit, coming back wet with your arousal; then, he placed the digit in his mouth, sucking your taste off his skin.

The next swipe to your pussy was with his tongue, slipping easily between your lips, brushing over your clit with a feather-light touch. You moaned, trying to keep your thighs from snapping shut around his head, Jesse’s fingers spreading you open to suckle on your bud. His skill was impressive, teasing your entrance with his muscular tongue before sloppily licking his way back to your clit, the stimulation divine. He moaned against your cunt, slipping a thick finger inside you, curling and rubbing your sweet spot perfectly. A second soon joined, the stretch and the slick noises of him fucking you open only helping to build your climax.

He sucked hard on your clit, followed by incessant curls of his fingers, and you came so fast you didn’t ever have time to close your eyes, pleasure tingling to the ends of your hair.

Jesse pulled away from your sex, licking your slick from his lips and withdrawing his fingers. He pushed down his pants and boxers, smearing the slick on his fingers onto his cock, hard and swollen where it jutted out from his body. He opened the condom with his teeth, discarding the packaging onto the floor before rolling the latex down his length, stroking himself gently as he went. 

“I would have... returned the favor, Jesse,” you said, still too embarrassed to say you’d suck his dick out loud.

“Next time, sweet pea,” he said, “‘cause if I’m not inside you soon, well... I think I might just die.” He leaned down on top of you, giving you a fiery kiss.

“Hurry up then,” you teased, but your cockiness quickly dissipated when you felt his crown against your slick entrance. You wondered briefly how you’d manage to take his girth, and were quickly educated as he pushed in. Jesse stretched you nearly to the brink of pain, but it was slow going, letting you adjust to him, quickly responding to your body language.

You mutually groaned when he was hilted inside, your legs spread wide around his broad body.

“Still good?” Jesse asked and you nodded, feeling him make a tiny little thrust, the drag enough to have you gasp in pleasure already.

“Me too... god _damn_ , darlin’,” he mumbled, sinking down to his forearms and kissing you softly. He began to thrust, gentle and rolling, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back inside. You were obscenely wet, helping his cock slide smooth as silk against your walls, picking up the pace with every tiny moan from your throat. 

His name was like a mantra on your lips, dissolving into gasping moans when he angled your hips, his cock driving home with new precision. You clung to him desperately, feeling the tensing muscles of his back beneath your palms, his mouth in your neck, littering it with love bites. You slid a hand down your sweaty stomach, rubbing circles over your clit, your cunt squeezing his cock with each shock of pleasure to your bud.

“I’m close, baby girl....” he mumbled, grunting with each hard thrust. You placed your free hand on his cheek, guiding his face down to yours to kiss him, his beard soft beneath your palm.

“Jesse... _please_...” you whined, “come with me....”

You hooked your thighs over his hips, stealing soft kisses as his thrusts stuttered, your fingers teasing over your clit, voice failing you as pleasure washed over your body. Jesse came soon after, his eyes closing as he filled the condom inside you. His brow furrowed, breaths coming fast from his parted lips while he milked every last drop of his orgasm. His body was heavy on top of yours, warm and sweaty and you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He pulled out slowly, your pussy clinging to him as if it didn’t want him to go, and he quickly pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. 

He was quickly back at your side, laying his head gently on your chest and hooking a hand around your hip. He peppered the skin he could reach with soft kisses, before looking up at you with thoroughly blissed-out eyes.

“You okay there, cowboy?” you asked, just as breathless and blissed-out.

“You’ve got no idea just how okay I am, darlin’.”

“I dunno, I think I might have an inkling,” you replied, carding your fingers through his hair. A soft smile played on his lips, and you couldn’t help but think just how handsome he was, content to let your eyes take in his features.

“I hope you’ll stay the night,” he said and you nodded, far too boneless to even consider going back to your apartment. Jesse shifted onto his side, pulling you into an embrace. He kissed you softly, rolling onto his back so you could snuggle up against him. 

“You don’t snore, do you?” you asked, and he chuckled, denying the accusation.

He had that soft smile again, and you pushed up to kiss him, luxuriating in feeling his hand caress up your spine.

“I can’t believe you’ve just been across the hall this whole time,” he said and you blushed, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he held firmly onto you. “All right, all right, I’ll knock it off,” Jesse added, kissing your forehead.

You could feel sleep creeping in, and you gladly luxuriated in Jesse’s soft touches and sweet kisses. He wished you sweet dreams and you made a noise of assent before you relaxed against him, letting sleep take you. 

* * *

You woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon, and were therefore able to forgive the fact that you were alone in Jesse’s bed. While searching for your clothes, you were able to get a look at his bedroom, having not been able to see much last night. He actually had a decent sense of decoration, an old Clint Eastwood movie poster framed on the wall next to his bed, a matching set of bedroom furniture and lamps, a bookcase filled to the brim with comic book anthologies and thick history books, and some succulent plants on the windowsills, bathing in the gentle morning sunlight. 

Once you pulled your panties and shirt back on, you ran your fingers through your messy hair a few times before making your way to the kitchen. His apartment was set up the same as yours, only reversed, so navigation was not a problem. Jesse has his back to you at the stove, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer-briefs, and you wolf whistled at the view.

He turned to look at you over his shoulder, giving you an exaggerated wink. “Mornin’, darlin’,” he said, turning the bacon over in the pan. You came up behind him, squeezing his shoulders before caressing your hands down his broad back and rounding over his tight ass. You hadn’t been able to see much of his body last night as you were too busy being completely blinded by pleasure, and you were drinking him in. There were a few scars scattered over his skin, and one by his hip that looked distinctly like a bullet wound, and you gently traced your fingers over the raised flesh, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his spine.

“Sorry, Jesse, you are just... very nice to look at,” you said, finally extracting yourself from him.

“I ain’t complainin’,” he replied, moving the pan to an unused burner and turning the stove off. “Hope you’re hungry, I’ve got eggs keepin’ warm in the oven too.”

“That sounds great, thanks so much for making breakfast,” you said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Just wanted to return the favor of dinner,” he replied, “And maybe so I could keep ya here a bit longer.”

You pulled in a deep breath, greasy bacon and cheesy eggs filling your nostrils as Jesse set a plate in front of you. “It’s working,” you commented, taking the fork he offered you. “But you don’t know what you’ve done, now I’m never gonna leave.”

Jesse chuckled, taking the seat across from you with his own plate, piled high with delicious oozy breakfast food. “Not like you’re that far away to begin with,” he said, shoving an entire piece of bacon in his mouth.

“I am sorry for... waking you up at 2 in the morning,” you apologized sheepishly, focusing on your eggs.

“I’m not. Damn, sweet thing, if _that’s_ what you’re wakin’ me up for, you could do it every night if you wanted,” Jesse replied and you tried not to laugh.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind, but I’ve got this habit of apologizing for things that don’t require an apology.”

“It’s all right, the look on your face when you come is worth the missed sleep,” he said, so nonchalantly, and your mouth dropped open. He was smirking at you, licking his fork and you shook your head at him.

“I’d like to see what _your_ face looks like with your dick in my mouth,” you replied, trying to keep the same nonchalance with moderate success. 

You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge, but all Jesse did was stretch his arms up over his head, groaning as his muscles pulled taut, knowing that your gaze would immediately shift to his chest. Breakfast was forgotten, licking your lips at the new delicious meal presented to you in the form of Jesse’s abs.

“How about we get a shower, buttercup?” he suggested, standing from the table. You eagerly followed, pulling your shirt over your head as you skipped past him towards the bathroom, turning back with a cheeky ‘come here’ motion with your pointer finger.

“Oh, do you wanna play, sugar plum?” Jesse asked, grabbing your waist and trailing a wet line of kisses down your neck. “Won’t be needing these, then,” he added, quickly pushing your panties down over your hips, making sure you didn’t trip over them.

“You ready for the rules, cowboy?” you asked, booping him on the nose.

“Tell me.”

“There’s only one: no one gets to leave the shower,” you began, snapping the waistband of Jesse’s boxers so he’d remove them, “until we both come.”

“I think I can remember that rule,” he replied, turning the water on.

“Good,” you said, brushing the back of your hand against his hardening length. He sucked in a breath, caressing a hand down your spine before he planted a loud slap on your behind, making you gasp.

“Sorry, darlin’, I’ve always played a little dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, The Princess Bride is my favorite movie _ever_. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
